Rocky DeSantos
|-|Unmorphed= |-|Red Ranger= |-|Zeo Ranger III Blue= Summary Rocky DeSantos was the second Red Ranger and Red Ninja Ranger of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, and Zeo Ranger III Blue of the Zeo Rangers. Rocky loved to have fun and enjoyed going to dances, carnivals, mystery parties, luaus, and hanging out at Ernie's. He was more than willing to join in a scavenger hunt, helping in clean-up projects, and even become a stuntman in a sci-fi movie. Rocky liked to stimulate his mind as well. He attempted to teach a chemistry class, enjoyed computer science, and botany classes and going to museums and learning about other cultures. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C | At least 5-B | At least 5-B, Higher over time Name: Rocky DeSantos Origin: Power Rangers Gender: Male Age: Teenager (Zordon Era), Adult (Super Megaforce onwards) Classification: Human, Power Ranger Powers and Abilities: |-|Unmorphed= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (Blaster and sword), Vehicular Mastery, Life Support (Rangers were shown to be able to survive on the moon while unmorphed), Transformation (Can use his Morpher to morph into Zeo Ranger III Blue) |-|Red Ranger= All unmorphed abilites, Energy Projection (With Blade Blaster), Energy Manipulation (The Red Ranger imbue his blade with energy to enhance his attacks), The Red Ranger can breathe underwater, Teleportation (The Rangers have shown to be able to teleport), Explosion Manipulation (The weapons used by the Migthy Morphin team will make enemies explode after they are defeated) |-|Zeo Ranger III Blue= All unmorphed abilities, Constant Statistics Amplification (The Zeo Crystal gets more powerful over time), Energy Projection with Zeo Laser Pistols Attack Potency: Large Island level (Comparable to Jason Lee Scott as Jason's powers were transfered to him) | Planet level (The powers and weapons of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers were seen as an upgrade by the Super Megaforce Rangers, who could battle an enemy capable of moving the moon to cause a solar eclipse) | At least Planet level (The Zeo Rangers were said to be a new and more advanced fighting force than the Mighty Morphin team, and to be the next level in the fight against evil), Higher over time (The Zeo Crystal gets more powerful over time) Speed: FTL (Comparable to Jason Lee Scott as Jason's powers were transfered to him) | At least FTL (Faster than when unmorphed) | Massively FTL+ (The Zeo Rangers were said to be a new and more advanced fighting force than the Mighty Morphin team, and to be the next level in the fight against evil, This should place him far above the White Ranger), Higher over time (The Zeo Crystal gets more powerful over time) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class 5 (Equal in strength to the original Red Ranger) | At least Class 5 (The Zeo Rangers are superior to the Migthy Morphin Power Rangers in strength) Striking Strength: Class EJ | At least Class XKJ (Significantly stronger than the Super Megaforce Rangers, who can battle enemies who are this powerful) | At least Class XKJ (The Zeo Rangers were said to be a new and more advanced fighting force than the Mighty Morphin team, and to be the next level in the fight against evil), Higher over time (The Zeo Crystal gets more powerful over time) Durability: Large Island level (Comparable to Jason Lee Scott as Jason's powers were transfered to him) | Planet level (The powers and weapons of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers were seen as an upgrade by the Super Megaforce Rangers, who could battle an enemy capable of moving the moon to cause a solar eclipse) | At least Planet level (The Zeo Rangers were said to be a new and more advanced fighting force than the Mighty Morphin team, and to be the next level in the fight against evil), Higher over time (The Zeo Crystal gets more powerful over time) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Melee | Melee with physical attacks, Extended melee with weapons, Hundreds of meters with ranged attacks. | Melee with physical attacks, Extended melee with weapons, Hundreds of meters with ranged attacks. Standard Equipment: Morpher | Power Sword, Blade Blaster | Zeo Crystal. Zeo Power Pod Sword. Zeo Laser Pistol. Zeo III Power Tonfas. Intelligence: Genius (Skilled martial artists, pilot and weapon user. Comparable in skill to other Rangers, and has faced many monsters and enemies) Weaknesses: None notable | Too much damage will force him back to his unmorphed form. | Too much damage will force him back to his unmorphed form. Key: Unmorphed | Red Ranger | Zeo Ranger III Blue Others Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Power Rangers Category:TV Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Users Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Life Support Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users